Winx Club - Episode 626
Winx Forever is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis While the Winx are fighting with the spirit of the Great Wizard, Bloom struggles with Acheron and the Trix in the Legendarium world. The Winx need help to defeat the darkness and restore the entire Magic Dimension! Major Events *All the magics from the magic schools has been returned back to their original places. *Bloom defeats the Trix once and for all. *Selina locks the Legendarium for good. *Selina asks Eldora to mentor her again. *Headmistress Griffin takes over Cloud Tower, once again. *Daphne and Thoren get married. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Griffin *Eldora *Hagen *Oritel *Marion *Kiko *Peg Spells Used *Water Bolt - Used against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Infinite Echo - Used twice, against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Organic Shield - Used to defend herself and Selina. *Flames of Bravery - Used against Darcy and Icy but failed. *Cage of Sorrow - Used to trap Bloom. *Light Spectrum - Used against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Bio-Rhythmic Blow - Used against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Protection of Waves - Used to defend herself and Musa. *Lilac Vortex - Used against the Great Lizard Spirit. *Wrapping Flame - Used to break free from the Cage of Sorrow. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella & Chatta *Ilaria Latini as Flora & Cherie *Laura Lenghi as Aisha & Lockette *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Francesca Rinaldi as Amore *Gaia Bolognesi as Piff *Raffaella Castelli as Caramel *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Antonella Giannini as Griffin *Unknown as Eldora *Rodolfo Bianchi as Hagen *Luca Graziani as Oritel *Rachele Paolelli as Marion *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Unknown as Peg Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom & Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella & Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora & Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna & Amore *Romi Dames as Musa & Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha & Piff *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Thoren *David Faustino as Helia *Adam Gregory as Nex *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *Grey DeLisle as Griffin & Marion *April Stewart as Eldora *Victor Brandt as Hagen *Josh Keaton as Oritel *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko *Unknown as Peg Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Best Friends Forever *We Will Rock the World *Living the Magic Trivia *This is the final Winx Club episode to be co-produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Nickelodeon. *This is the second time the Best Friends Forever song is heard. *This episode marks the final appearance of Trix. *This episode marks the final hearing of Winx Rising Up Together as the opening theme song & Living the Magic as the ending theme song. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Legendarium World in this season. *It is unknown how Bloom got out of the Legendarium World despite being shown to be stuck with the Trix. Mistakes *When Selina is looking for Acheron's page, the page of the Gloomy Wood Trolls has the image of the Pixies been trapped in the Legendarium World even though Aisha has rescued them from the Legendarium World. *Although Acheron is already trapped in the Infinity Box, his picture still appears on one of the Legendarium's page. *When Selina finds the Trix's legend, Bloom's hair is tied in a ponytail instead of her hair been straighten. *In one scene, Timmy’s gem is blue instead of yellow. *In some scenes, the Winx are shown to be casting spells and shouting them out but it is not animated for them to say it. 5Hbmc-cB1yQ.jpg|The page of the Gloomy Wood Trolls has the image of the Pixies been trapped in the Legendarium World even though Aisha have rescue Pixies from the Legendarium World. vlcsnap-2015-07-21-14h15m06s159.png|Although Acheron is already trapped in the Infinity Box, his picture still appears on one of the Legendarium's page. N3sq3XNua1E.jpg|Bloom hair is tied in a ponytail instead of her hair been straighten. vlcsnap-2015-07-21-14h17m11s135.png|Timmy's gem is blue instead of yellow. Quotes "Lizard breath over here isn't going to stop anytime soon." - Stella "Feel free to move around if you like, but don't plan on getting out." - Bloom "You'll pay for this Bloom! Mark my words!" - Icy Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Rai Dub